


better luck next time

by kaworunagisaaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, Long Shot, M/M, Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is So Dumb Pls, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, before despair, bruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworunagisaaa/pseuds/kaworunagisaaa
Summary: makoto naegi is a new student to hope's peak academy, nervous and terrified of whats yet to come. Little does he know, eventually it will all restart into a killing Game.(Before despair)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	better luck next time

Makoto, was slightly nervous. That was an understatement, he was incredibly nervous. Although he knew it would be everyone in his years first day, he still was terrified. He was getting in his new uniform while his parents were cooking breakfast for him and his sister. He only got into Hope’s peak due to the lucky dip, he couldn’t believe he had gotten into the most esteemed private school in their city, country even. And to his luck, his sister gets a free place in two years. Their family got extremely lucky. 

“Makoto, mom said breakfast is ready” Komaru said, opening his door and quickly shutting it as she ran downstairs. Makoto took one last look in the mirror, straightening his ill-coloured brown blazer. Makoto nodded, picked up his bag and headed his way down stairs to eat breakfast with the rest of his family, before starting his new high-school life. Breakfast was over, and Makoto and his mother hopped into their car and began driving into the city to his new school. It wasn’t the easiest of places to get too, but it was worth it to him and his family. They weren't necessarily poor, but defiantly not wealthy enough to afford even a year at hope’s peak. So, waking up earlier to get a long bus ride each morning was worth it to him and his family. As the drove up to the street around the gate (Makoto not wanting to be embarrassed), his mother gave him a kiss on his head as they both waited for Makoto’s nerves to go down. They ended up arriving earlier, but only by ten minutes. 

“I’m so proud of your munchkin, the only person from you middle to go here! You should feel so proud also” His mother comforted, stroking his ahoge back, while Makoto stayed visibly worried. 

“What if no one likes me mom? What if I make no friends? What if I get bullied since I got in the raffle? What if-” 

“Makoto darling your over thinking, you're going to make great friends. You have a golden heart to lighten up the grumpiest of people, you’ll be okay” His mother said once more, wrapping an arm around him as he shoved his head into her. Makoto knew she was right; he couldn’t help but be worried. It was his first day at a new school, with students who probably are so much more talented than him in so many ways. But he had to stay positive, that’s what he was good at. He thanked him mom once more, before kissing her on the cheek and getting out of the car. As she drove of Makoto began walking towards the school gate, standing in front of the intimidating building, taking the next foot step into his new life. As soon as he entered the building filled with chatting students in altered uniform. Makoto blushed when he saw a group of girls, with ridiculously short skirts showing off their legs, some were so short you could just about see their under-wear, as if there was much anyways. He was going to like this school. Makoto looked around him to see if potentially he saw anyone he recognised? Nope. He signed and began heading for the lonely stray bench, where he knew he was spending the rest of the year by himself. But before he could even begin walking, he heard the bell ring, shit how was he possibly late? Makoto quickly grabbed his timetable out of his pocket and looked around to see where on earth class 1-A would be. 

“Ummm, excuse me do you know where classroom 1-A is?” Makoto asked a taller student, who seemed the most approachable at of everyone in the area. 

“Ahhh yeah I do! New year huh? Don’t stress about being late, your teachers are usually super nice and understandable. You got this!” The boy smiled and began walking forward, causing Makoto to rush behind him. 

“Umm, yeah! Thanks, erm I’m Makoto by the way” 

“Hajime, year above! Also, class 1-A, here I'll look after you in this place, I know it can seem scary, but it’s really not after like a week” Hajime said still smiling as they quickly jogged up the stairs to the second floor. 

“You got any older siblings?” Hajime asked making Makoto shake his head. 

“I’ve only got a younger sister, but she won’t be coming for two years” Hajime nodded. 

“Ahhh okay, I guess I’ll have to be your older brother here then” He smiled making Makoto smile back internally being incredibly grateful. 

“Okay, All the classrooms are on the Second floor, some on different for other subjects, but it’s registration right now, so you should be right there” Hajime said pointing at the classroom door, smiling back down at Makoto. 

“Ahhh, thank you so much! I hope you have a nice day Hajime” Makoto said before entering the classroom and waving him off as he walked to his own registration. Makoto entered the classroom and awkwardly saw he was the last there, so everyone was staring at him. The class had about sixteen students in it, with different hair colours or slightly changed uniform. He slightly looked down and saw he was probably the most average in the room. Makoto smiled nervously as he slowly walked over to the teacher's desk who smiled at him and told him to take a seat next to the back corner near the window, next to ‘Byakuya’. Makoto had no idea who Byakuya was, but assumed he was the blond kid with glasses who seemed more interested in his book, than the late kid to Makoto’s relief. Makoto pulled his chair out and took a seat and began listening to the teacher as she called out the names of his new classmates. As Makoto looked around, he saw quite a few interesting girls to say the least, one that particularly caught his eye was a girl at the front who was starring off at the window, letting he long purple hair flow down the back of her chair. Like Makoto even had a chance with her, he knew he was the smallest in the class by far, being only 5’3 has its down sides but at least you ‘cute’. The words had haunted him since middle school, being called ‘cute’ was almost normal for him, the word didn’t even feel special anymore. 

“Naegi Makoto?” 

“Errrm here?” Makoto called out, making the teacher nod and mark him off. 

“Kirigiri Kyoko?” 

“Here.” The purple girl said out, not moving her gaze from the window. Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigirl. Makoto liked her name. 

“Togami Byakuya?” 

“Here.” A loud deep voice came behind Makoto. Makoto turned his head and it was the boy who hadn’t seemed to avert his eyes from his book. His long legs were crossed under his normal sized desk, making him look like this tall, doll next to Makoto. Makoto’s feet barely touched the ground, so being put next to him wasn’t his best of luck. 

“Alright class! Today will be introduction to your partners. Say hello to the person next to you and tell them about yourself” The teacher said. Makoto was pretty certain everyone in the class internally groaned. Makoto with a sigh turned his head to Byakuya, who hadn’t seemed to have even put down his book, or even given Makoto a second glance. 

“Ummm, Hi I’m Naegi, ha I mean Makoto, sorry I'm a Bit nervous” Makoto stuttered handing out his hand to see if he had grasped his attention. Byakuya finally turned his head and scoffed at his gesture. 

“Your hand is probably riddled with germs, no thank you. Togami, Byakuya. But address me as Togami” He said before lifting his book again and carrying on. That was the only glance of eye contact he received, yet he felt so degraded, and embarrassed. His hand was clean? Makoto opened his mouth to say something but stayed quiet, he was speechless. 

“God, don’t sulk about it. I don’t shake commoners' hands, don’t feel that offended” He said once again. No eye contact. 

“I, I’m not sulking! I’m just, that was pretty rude. An-and commoner?” Makoto said awkwardly still looking at him. 

“Boo hoo” Is all he said smirking slightly. Great Makoto was put next to an idiot, at least this wasn’t for the entire year. 

“Oh, if you have an issue with your buddy, tell me now! Since you’ll be next to them for every lesson for the rest of the year” The teacher said, slightly interrupting the mutter. Brilliant, just Makoto’s luck. 

“You going to go complain? Fine with me, I prefer working alone rather than with a plebeian.” He added another snarky comment as if he needed another one. Makoto grumped once more, deciding he was going to talk to the teacher about changing partner after the lesson, he was not going to be working with that boy who insulted and humiliated him, for being lower than such? Byakuya was Makoto’s first bully at this school. 

*********** 

It was Makoto’s forth week at Hope’s peak and he had slowly become slightly numb to Byakuya’s insensitive comments about him. The teacher said no one else asked to change therefore there would be no one for Makoto to swap with. She also insisted he ‘got to know’ Byakuya, and realise he’s ‘his friend’. Yeah right, every lesson something was wrong with Makoto in his eyes. His hair, his creased uniform, his scrappy writing, his attitude. Nothing of Makoto seemed to impress Byakuya and Byakuya used that to his advantage anyway he could. 

“Morning, you just wake up?” Byakuya said and Makoto pulled his normal seat out next to him. 

“Can you spare one day?” 

“Nope Your hair is so messy, bed head” Byakuya said in his classic monotone voice. At least it had gone down a bit. 

“I like your hair like that, Naegi” Sayaka said, turning around in her chair to face him, adding to their open conversation. Sayaka was a sweet girl, who seemed to actually enjoy talking to Makoto. And with Makoto’s lack of experience, who was he to take that offer down. She had been talking to him since the second day, and was so sweet. She always had long clean, blue hair and smelt like sweet candy, usually offered Makoto to hang out with her at lunch. However, whenever she spoke to Makoto, Byakuya would be double mean to him and just be rude her. He barely knew this dude yet he was such a pain, and a cock block in Makoto’s eyes. 

“Ahh, urm thank you Sayaka” Makoto said slightly flustered, waiting for the moment for Byakuya to interrupt and ruin it once again. 

“ahhh, no problem! I think it looks nice everyday” She did her classic flirty laugh, that made Makoto flush instantly. He would admit she is pretty cute and would be perfect girlfriend material, just something felt slightly off about her also, Byakuya seemed to have strong views on her, affecting their relationship. 

“For the love of god, Maizono. Stop being such a flirt to the average boy” Byakuya said, slowly turning his page of his book, no eye contact. Sayaka looked up and flicked her hair back to start their daily argument by this point. 

“Byakuya, he’s not average. You are just jealous cause I can talk to people and you can’t” 

“hmmm, believe me if I wanted to talk to Makoto, I would. At least when I do, I don’t look like a beg” Byakuya responded, making her gasp slightly. 

“I am not a beg! You asshole!” Sayaka said making Byakuya smirk while starring down at his book. 

“Hey, guys let’s no-” 

“Hmmm an asshole? Come on you can do better than that. Arrogant, heartless, lonely?” Byakuya interrupting Makoto, who was just trying to calm down the heated argument. Sayaka was pissed clearly. The both of them had went to the same middle school, hence why they were so familiar with each other. Makoto asked why Byakuya was always so mean to her, never really a response except ‘I just find her too much in her own head’, Makoto wanted to say that it was rich, coming from him too, but he never seemed to have interest about talking about it further. 

“Shut up Byakuya, this is why no one talks to you or why you don’t get any girls, you never have anything nice to say” Sayaka said, making Byakuya smirk more and giving out a sigh, and turned his page in his book. 

“I wouldn’t even dream of asking out a floozie like you, flicking your hair, fluttering your eyelashes, pushing up your chest. You practically drawling to have Makoto” Byakuya put his book down to see Sayaka’s angry red face, frowning at him. No one could see Makoto’s face blushing due to Byakuya’s words about Sayaka, did she really feel like that about him? 

“How dare you call me a slut, your worse than an asshole. I hope you go to hell” 

“Awwww going to cry? Tell on me to your mother-oh wait” Byakuya fake pouted now. He had gone too far, no need to have brought in Sayaka’s dead mother into this. 

“Fuck you. FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I HOPE NO ONE MAKES YOU HAPPY, I HOPE YOU LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN MISERY” Sayaka yelled, before turning back around to face the desk, ignoring all eyes being on her shouting and Byakuya’s obnoxious laughing. Makoto couldn’t help but feel guilty, it wasn’t actually his fault but Sayaka was sniffling slightly and Byakuya was grinning proudly next to him, carrying on reading his book as if nothing happened. Makoto tapped her shoulder to apologies to her, only to receive this. 

“Fuck you too, I’m not interested in you like that and never will be. How could you tell him such a thing? Your just like everyone else, asshole” She turned back around, leaving Makoto to go a bright shade of red. He turned to Byakuya just as angry who shrugged his shoulders and went back to reading as if he hadn’t just ruined his relationship with the girl in front of him. Great, Byakuya was Makoto’s first cock block, and it was only the fourth week. 

********** 

It had been two weeks since the incident between Byakuya and Sayaka, and Makoto had finally made up with Sayaka. It took time, he had a lot of conversations with Hajime to try and figure out what to do. He ended up giving some pretty good advice; ‘you met some, you lose some. But when its special, you’ll know what to do’. So, Makoto knew she wasn’t really anything to special if he was clueless what to do. Hajime also said you’ve got to tell her straight up, and tell her you never said anything to Byakuya in the first place. So, he pulled her aside, when she was chatting with Hina and Sakura and just told her what happened. It went well and she apologised for acting out and gave Makoto a hug, making him blush slightly. However, his eyes caught, Byakuya walking past and frowning at him as he made his way down the school stairs. What was his problem? Makoto was fixing up his mess anyways, god Byakuya was annoying. It was a Friday, and the final lesson meaning only five minutes till the weekend. Makoto was exhausted, so many extra maths lessons to keep his grades, so many sports events. He was tired and nothing seemed more appealing than staying in bed all weekend and video games. Wow he could feel the warmth of his bed already. 

“Right class, you’ll be working in partners for this assignment, it’s due next week meaning you’ll have to work with your partner over the weekend” The teacher yelled while she was writing something on the white board for the students to copy down. 

“You’ll be working with the person next to you, and I expect exquisite work or it will lower your grade.” The teacher added. Makoto was barely even listening he was so excited to get the bus back and sleep, maybe talk to Sayaka online, anything but here. Makoto was so in his thoughts he didn’t even hear the bell go off, until Byakuya tapped him on the shoulder. 

“End of the lesson you imbecilic.” Byakuya said standing up putting his books in his bags. Makoto shook his head quickly and grabbed his bag from under his desk as he stood up, only to be tapped once more by Byakuya. 

“What’s your phone number?” Byakuya asked. 

“Wha-what?” 

“Your phone number? I’m not doing all the work myself I have plans this weekend.” Byakuya said still frowning at Makoto. Ahhh shit, group project, no more games for him. 

“Umm yeah sure, here I'll write it down” Makoto said finding a ripped bit of paper in his blazer pocket. He handed it to Byakuya who nodded and shoved it into his. 

“I can only work on Saturday. I’m busy tonight and Sunday. Be up by nine I will call you” Byakuya said, before grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom leaving Makoto their speechless. Nine?? God Makoto was dreaming of having a lie-in and staying up all night. Why was he so pushy anyways, why didn’t he bother to ask when Makoto was free? Byakuya was arrogant and Makoto knew this by now, but this was slightly ridiculous. Makoto sulked once more and said goodbye to the teacher before heading out of the classroom and made his way home. 

Un-known number: Makoto, hello. 

Makoto looked down and checked his notifications to see he received a strangely cryptic message from a number he didn’t recognise. 

Makoto: Ummm, hello? Who’s this? 

Un-known number: Who do you think? Togami. 

Makoto let out a sigh, and was about to begin typing before Byakuya went first, immediately stopping (*cough cough* bottom). 

Byakuya: Sorry to disturb you, I was just checking I had the right number. 

Makoto: No problem, also is there any way we can do our thingy later? I really wanna sleep in >_<

Byakuya: Pathetic excuse. No. 

Makoto: PLEASE! 

Byakuya: No. And I refuse to get a failing grade, you will wake up and that’s an order 

Makoto: Your mean 

Byakuya: I am aware. 

Makoto smiled slightly at the message. It was quite nice to see Byakuya texting him, yet he could still hear his voice saying it in his head. He enjoyed seeing a more chilled out side of him. 

Makoto: Should I come to yours or you wanna come to mine? 

Byakuya: I thought we were going to call? 

Makoto: Oh, shit yeah, I mean I don’t mind if you wanna come over? Might be easier 

Byakuya: Fine. What is your address; I'll be there at ten tomorrow sharp. Be ready. 

Makoto texted him his address, being left on seen he chucked his phone on his bed and smiled to himself. He was strangely giddy that his friend was coming over, was he even his friend? He degraded him all the time, never said anything nice to him. But was so open about coming to his? His question would be answered tomorrow, now he just needed to go tell his mom. Makoto ran out of his room and ran downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was making dinner, and Komaru was chatting to her doing her homework at the table. 

“hey Mom, my friend’s coming over tomorrow for a group project is that okay?” 

“OOOOOo, Makoto’s got a girlfriend” Komaru teased smirking right at him as he flushed slightly. Byakyua was barely even a friend let alone a boyfriend. Makoto wanted to laugh; he couldn’t even imagine Byakuya kissing anyone, let alone himself. 

“No Komaru, Its Byakuya. He’s in my class and we have to some assignment or something” Makoto said while his mother stirred their dinner nodding. 

“OOOO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!” Komaru teased once more, making Makoto redder than before. 

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND KOMARU!” Makoto yelled back at her, making her stick her tongue out. 

“Makoto’s she’s teasing. And yes, it's fine with me, dinner will be in ten by the way” His mother said, looking up slightly and smiling. Makoto nodded and head back upstairs to begin setting up his gaming marathon for this weekend, ignoring the buzzing from his phone. Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be too bad, Byakuya was his ish-friend? Maybe not, but it's for school anyways. 

Makoto had woken up that morning to the loud noise coming his phone. He groaned slightly confused to why his alarm was turned on, on a weekend. He. Check his phone and saw the messages. It was ten past ten and he had missed twenty-eight calls from Byakuya, shit. Makoto quickly sat up and called him back to get an answer instantly. 

“Jesus, Finally! I’ve been outside for ten minutes!” Byakuya yelled, Makoto could tell by his voice he was pissed. 

“Wha-YOUR OUTSIDE NOW?” 

“Naegi, I told you, I would be here ten sharps. Hurry up and let me in your making me look like a commoner like such” he ended, Still harsh. Makoto slowly got up and ran downstairs and opened the front door to see Byakuya in a green suit holding his school bag in one arm. He seemed incredibly dressed up for Makoto’s house, a suit? 

“Ummm, Goodmorning?” 

“Let me in.” Byakuya responded, walking forward into Makoto’s house while he shut the door behind him. 

“Ha, sorry I just woke up” Makoto laughed, trying to pull down his white shirt to cover his star boxers. 

“Yes, I can tell. Where am I working?” Byakuya said still not turning around but is fully focused to the family photos hung up on Makoto’s wall. 

“Umm make your way to the kitchen, I’ll put some more clothes on” Makoto said rushing upstairs while Byakuya found his way to the kitchen. Makoto threw on his green hoodie and picked up his probably dirty black jeans on the ground and put them over his boxers. He quickly ran downstairs and saw Byakuya making a cup of coffee with their maker, and set up his stuff on the table. 

“Ahh, don’t worry I can make that for you” Makoto said awkwardly, making Byakuya stare at him once more. 

“I trust my hands are cleaner than yours” Byakuya said bring two mugs of coffee to the table. He made one for Makoto? He smiled slightly at the gesture, maybe they were friends. 

“Sorry, I didn’t have time to get mine this morning, and I’m not heartless. There’s toast in the toaster for you by the way” Byakuya said looking down, and opening up his textbook to the page they meant to be writing about. He had made Makoto toast as well? Makoto was shocked he had no idea that Byakuya could be nice, caring even. Makoto’s mind was screaming of how cute that was and how he had finally gained a nice friend, and he quickly walked over to the table slightly scaring Byakuya of how strong his smile was. 

“Are you in pain? You seem un-comfortable" Byakuya asked looking up at him before carrying on reading. Maybe Makoto’s smile was a bit too strong. He quickly went to take a sip of the coffee Byakuya had made him, surprise on how sweet it was. Had he put caramel in this? 

“Did you put caramel in this?” Makoto asked, causing him to nod. 

“I remembered one lesson you were talking to someone I couldn’t care less about and said you like Carmel in your coffee. It's pathetic really that you can't have black coffee, but it can’t be helped” Makoto was speechless, he remembered? Makoto's heart was fluttering on how sweet that was and how he remembered, it was nice to see a sweet side of Byakuya for once. 

“Makoto, can you and your friend SHUT UP! I’m trying to watch something” Komaru walked in from the living room. 

“Were not even being that loud? Also, I’m in charge today, I’ll do what I want” Makoto said turning around to watch her walk over to the toaster. 

“Is this your friends?” She asked making Byakuya shake his head. She grabbed it and jumped up on the counter to grab down the Nutella in the cupboard above her and pulling out a plate. 

“Komaru that’s mine!” 

“yeah, Now it's mine. You can make more or I’ll tell mom you and him were fucking on the table” She said spreading it over the toast before leaving the room to carry on what she was doing. Makoto groaned slightly and had flushed bright red to the embarrassment. He turned back around to read the text book. He didn’t see Byakuya smirking slightly at his sisters' comment. Hours had past and the boys had actually gotten a lot of work done. Makoto couldn’t give less of a shit about history but Byakuya surprisingly had a lot of knowledge on the topic and helped explain some parts that Makoto just couldn’t wrap his head round. They had settled on Makoto on presentation and Byakuya on facts. They ended up getting everything finished by about early afternoon, making Makoto give out a large sound once he had finally finished typing. 

“God, done FINALLY!” He leaned back stretching his arms over his head, looking at Byakuaya who seemed to still be writing notes. He had taken off his Blazer and rolled up his shirt sleeves and even un-buttoned his first two buttons. He seemed quite relaxed. Makoto wouldn’t deny he looked good like that, he had nice definition is his fore-arms and his collarbones stuck out just right. It was a pity he was such an asshole to every girl in the school. Did he not want to get laid or what? It seemed to be his last thing on his mind from the brief conversations he's had with him in lessons he seems to only care about; School grades, his father, his butler and his pet cat, Raymond (yes named after the sexy mf in animal crossing, what you gonna do about it). Makoto had begged and begged to see a photo of his cat, as Makoto is a sucker for animals, but still no luck. Byakuya seemed like a very reserved person, so Makoto felt lucky he was able to get close to him, well closer than his other classmates had. 

“Right, I’ve finished my notes too.” Byakuya said looking up catching Makoto of guard and stared right into his eyes, making a slight tint of red appear on the shorter boys' cheeks. What? He had never been looked at like that, he was un-prepared. 

“Okay great! Ummm its about four now? What time do you gotta be back?” Makoto asked. 

“I have no curfew, so I can leave at any point” 

“Ah okay cool, your welcome to stay a bit longer?” Makoto asked. He was being polite, he didn’t want Byakuya to feel un-welcomed, but one half of him wanted him to stay. He wanted to know more about Byakuya, he knew a lot about a few of his classmates already, where's the harm in learning more about Byakuya. 

“Well, maybe. I have to text my father.” Byakuya pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted his dad who responded instantly. Makoto wasn’t properly focused but couldn’t see Byakuya wincing slightly at the message. He shook his head and nodded to Makoto as he packed up his stuff while the boys went up-stairs. 

“Welcome to my room I guess?” Makoto scratched the back of his head awkwardly while Byakuya looked around in judgement slightly. 

“Sorry, it’s pretty messy hah! I didn’t remember you were coming so early” Makoto said taking a seat on his bed. Byakuya followed and perched awkwardly on the side. He kept on staring at Makoto’s embarrassing baby photos his parents insisted he hung up on his wall. There was one of him in his father's arms, mouth wide open as his dad smiled at him. The one below it was a photo of him and his sister about aged two and four in the bath together. She was covered in soap and bubbles while Makoto were grinning proud of his work, pointing at Komaru. 

“Ha, yeah my mom kinda says I have to have them up” Makoto laughed as he watched Byakuya stand up and take down the one of Makoto and his father. 

“It’s cute” Byakuya said still smiling. His finger slowly lining over the frame, blowing off the dust slightly. 

“How come you have these all over you house?” 

“What, the baby Pictures?” Byakuya nodded, turning around to face Makoto still holding the picture frame with a tight grip. 

“Ummm It’s a pretty normal thing, like surly your mom or dad has one of you” Makoto asked making him laugh as he put the picture back on the wall. 

“Yes, of cores they would need an entire dining table to fit me and all my siblings” 

“How many?” 

“fourteen” 

“FOURTEEN” Makoto yelled in shock causing him to nod. 

“well, actually half siblings, I’m the youngest” Makoto was in shock, he thought all this time he was a spoiled single child, but he had fourteen other siblings? Makoto was amazed someone could find that many women. 

“So, your mom or your dad is-” 

“My dad is my father; my Mother broke up with him when I was about seven? Now he’s with his executive, as if none of us know.” Byakuya says siting back down on Makoto’s bed. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Makoto said awkwardly. 

“Oh no it’s fine, honestly us Togami’s have bigger things to worry about rather than who our mother is” Makoto wanted to ask more, but he didn’t want to break the line between him. 

“I’m sorry about your mom, but wow Fourteen siblings, I can barely handle one” Makoto said scooting closer to him, sitting next to him, legs dangling of the bed. 

“Yes, well I never said we got along. Actually, I only get along with my older sister sometimes, and my butler when he’s working.” Byakuya said, still seeming to be opening up very slightly. 

“Only two people? Don’t you get lonely sometimes?” Makoto asked, un-aware of the reaction. Byakuya open and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. 

“Naegi, in our family it’s a little bit different to yours. Staying far away from each other is the best thing you can do, and the safest at times.” Is all Byakuya said before going back to his frown and looking down and Makoto next to him. Makoto felt tiny next to him, even sitting down he still towered over him, making him feel small, like prey even. 

“H-how so?” Makoto asked still curious. Byakuya scoffed slightly. 

“You are one curious cat are you not Naegi?” Byakuya said before looking back up at the photo on Makoto’s wall. Something about it caught his eye, Makoto couldn’t tell what. 

“Okay fine, well sure were not in the same family type, but I'm still interested. What do you mean you have to ‘stay away’ from your siblings?” Makoto asked once more, making Byakuya turn his head to look down at him once more. 

“You really want to know?” Makoto nodded making the taller boy sigh. 

“Okay fine, but I'll have to whisper it, it’s top secret. It will never leave your mouth, or the Togami corporation will have you are your family murdered” Makoto nodded at both boys leaned in. Byakuya cupped his ear as he leaned in closer to his mouth, waiting to hear the deadly words about to come out of his mouth. What he wasn’t expecting was a huge tongue to seep out and be shoved into Makoto’s ear making him screech. 

“BYAKUYA!” Makoto laughed, while moving away and instantly rubbing his ear while the taller boy just laughed. Makoto was turning bright red as the feeling of a wet tongue went through his mind over again and again. Who knew Byakuya could be so childish? Byakuya was laughing hard, falling back on too Makoto’s bed, holding his stomach, from Makoto’s reaction. He looked so peaceful, as if every moment he had made fun of Makoto, or insulted anyone was gone. He seemed generally comfortable around the smaller boy. Makoto couldn’t help but let the smile tugging on his lips slip through, laughing with the taller boy spread out on his bed. 

“oh god, you should have seen your face! Sheer disgust!” Byakuya laughed still blushing slightly, only at the tops of his cheeks. Makoto didn’t even know Byakuya had a laugh, let alone a blush. Makoto was getting giddier at the second. 

“I wasn’t expecting that okay?” Makoto said still laughing in sync with the boy lying down. Was it weird that he looked really cute like this? No, gross Makoto he’s a boy, not that there's anything wrong with that, but Makoto doesn’t like Byakuya like that, he just looks different. Something was buzzing, something on the floor opposite them. Byakuya sat up and ran over to his blazer and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and immediately answered. 

“Hello?” Byakuya’s face went back to him normally, pissed, frowning, dis-pleased. 

“Yes, I’m sorry” Byakuya turned around, Makoto could barely hear the shouting coming from the phone. A deep voice, and he didn’t seem too pleased. 

“Yes, Okay I'm s- yes okay. I’m on my way now.” Byakuya ended the call and sighed. Turning back around he quickly picked up his blazer and put it on. 

“Sorry, I have to leave now” Byakuya said, grunting before opening the door of Makoto’s room and running down the stairs. Makoto quickly hopped up to wish Byakuya good-bye, telling him to wait before he left. 

“Byakuya, hold on!” Makoto said, as he opened the front door, his frown was back, degrading Makoto each glance. 

“Yes?” 

“Umm, is everything oka-” 

“pathetic, you would waste your pity on me. Of cores, what was I to expect from someone as low as you. Bye Naegi, see you on Monday” Byakuya said, not looking at him as he slammed the door and began walking out of his drive. Makoto didn’t even get to say goodbye, instead he was just insulted as per-usual. Makoto would never ever understand him fully and it frustrated him. Byakuya could trust him, Makoto would never do something to upset him, they were friends! Or at least that was what Makoto thought. Makoto sighed loudly and began walking up-stairs to see Komaru looking down from the top. 

“Piss of your boyfriend then?” She smirked. Now wasn’t the time. 

“Fuck off Komaru he’s not my boyfriend” 

“Hmmm, then why you so down?” She had a point, why was Makoto so low at his sudden leaving. Makoto should be used to this, he knew how Byakuya acted around him, everyone even. Maybe it was because he thought the was different, maybe that they were friends. 

“He just had to leave, it’s not a big deal. Go be annoying somewhere else” Makoto said shoving past her to get into his room. 

“Well okay then sulky. Glad to be here for your first lover to come over!” She shouted as she ran down stairs, leaving Makoto to chuck himself on his bed and rolling his eyes at her silly comment. However, the realisation hit him, it had only been about seven weeks since he had joined hope’s peak, and yes, he had made friends but never done anything out of school, except for now. Byakuya was the first person for Makoto to have over at his house. 

*************** 

That Monday came round and was like another: Byakuya judge, belittled and insulted Makoto as if nothing happened over the weekend. Their presentation went well, Makoto followed everything Byakuya said to do on the weekend, and did most of the speaking while Byakuya awkwardly sat at the teacher's desk, making the presentation slide. It went well, both boys received a good mark. As Makoto went to sit down, he tapped lightly on Byakuya’s shoulder and whispered; 

“Well done, it went well” Makoto smiled at him. Byakuya shook his head, but blushed slightly at the comment, telling Makoto he had acknowledged it. Friends again. That week went on as per normal, homework, occasional chat from Byakuya, Makoto having lunch with Hajime and sometimes Hina (his new friend he made through Sayaka). He was enjoying it, and seemed pretty comfortable in his new school, he felt as if he fit in. Friday was interesting however, Makoto came into his classroom, sat next to Byakuya who was reading, usually made fun of his hair, you know the usual. But before the teacher came in Sayaka came to the front of the class room, and was smiling holding pieces of paper in her hand. Byakuya looked up and sighed, instantly turning a page in his book showing no interest in the girl in-front of him. 

“Umm, Hi! I’m throwing a little party this weekend, and um I would love you guys to come!” Sayaka said holding her classic smile. A party? Makoto had never been to one before, he wasn’t going to turn it down but a party? At a girl's house? With girls? Who was Makoto to deny? Sayaka walked around the classroom handing out her little notes to everyone who would take it. She also mentioned that a few people in the other classes and from her middle school would be coming so we would get to meet new people also. Sayaka came round and placed a note on Makoto’s desk and gave him a sweet cheery smile. She turned and saw Byakuya not interested in any way, yet she still perceived. 

“I don’t want you to come, but I am not heartless like you” She said before turning around and handing the rest out to the rest of the class. Byakuya looked at the note and scoffed, not even giving it a second glance, while Makoto was holding it tight in his hand. Did Byakuya not realise this was perfect time to potentially get a girlfriend? Laid even? 

“Dude, you gonna go?” Makoto asked, receiving a shake of his head from the boy still reading. 

“What! Why?” 

“I have no interested in getting drunk at a teenagers house, I have better things to do Naegi” Byakuya said, as normal as possible. Makoto was losing it, how, HOW was he not interested in going to a teenage party, one with new people? Byakuya wasn’t human, he was not normal. Makoto was so puzzled by him. 

“But it’s a party! That’s the point, you’ve gotta come!” Makoto said smiling himself now, trying to grasp Byakuya’s attention. Byakuya turned laughing slightly, and folding the corner of his page, facing the smaller boy. 

“Naegi, I have had the pleasure of going to parties before, I will not be missing out now”. He was smirking now. Makoto knew how he was playing, he wanted Makoto to persuade him, and oh he will. 

“Come on, you have to come!” 

“No thank you, Naegi” 

“Pleaseeeee” 

“No” 

“pretty pleaseeee!” Makoto was fluttering his female-like eyelashes knowing it was a weakness to anyone who saw. Byakuya flushed ever so slightly, most likely taken aback from how long his lashes were, thick, dark, heavy resting on his cheek ever so often. 

“If you think you acting like a flirty girl is going to get me to go, you are wrong.” Byakuya said smirking, making Makoto move back and think slightly. So, he was going to have to work a bit harder, nothing he couldn’t do. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll go and take all of the girls who like you” Makoto said turning away. That’s got to get him. Instead he scoffed and picked his book back up again and kept reading. 

“Low play Naegi, but still not coming.” Byakuya said, reading back to his frown. Great Makoto was going to have to work all day, why did he want Byakuya to come so much anyways? Was it for comfort reasons? Probably. Byakuya was always so calm and collected in the most worrying of situations, Makoto needed that since he knew how nervous he could be in Sayaka’s house. He also felt slightly bad for Byakuya, no one ever really invited him to lunch, except for Toko where he had always declined. He seemed like a loner, except he wanted to be? Makoto didn’t really understand him yet, but this party could be an excuse to get to know him some more. Makoto was insistent to get him to come. The final bell went off for the school day, and Makoto still hadn’t persuaded him yet. Consistent no’s or rather would die or other snarky comments. Byakuya was not budging, but it wasn’t the day of the party yet. Byakuya was packing up his stuff while little Makoto stopped him, staring at him causing him to scoff. 

“I’m not going” He tried to carry on, Makoto’s hands still held his down. 

“Yes, you are! If I’m going, then so are you.” 

“Naegi, let go of me I have to get home-” 

“Are you going to come?” 

“No.” 

“Then I’m not letting go.” Makoto was being stubborn right now, acting like a brat if you will. Byakuya wouldn’t admit it but he was impressed by his determination to get him to come. It was a shame he wasn’t, all this for nothing. 

“Sayaka, doesn’t even want me to go, and to be frank, nor do I. It would be a waste of time for me to go” 

“I want you to come.” Makoto embarrassingly admitted, turning slightly red at his cheeks, looking down at both boys’ hands on the desk. Byakuya looked slightly shocked, and still was trying to wriggle his hands out of Makoto’s weirdly tight grip. 

“Makoto, let me go. I need to head home” 

“are you going to come?” Makoto looked up at him, trying to push down his growing flush as he gripped tight to Byakuya. 

“Why do you want me there? I’ll be myself and insult everyone” Byakuya made a point, why did Makoto want him there? He wasn’t sure, but he knew he wouldn’t have a good time if he wasn’t. Byakuya was like his shield sometimes, or confidence boost, even though he insulted him most of the time. 

“I’ll be nervous by myself?” 

“You questioned yourself. And you have other friends, more than me. I think you’ll be okay” Byakuya finally roughly pulled his hands out of Makoto’s grip, causing the small boy to jerk forward slightly. Byakuya picked up his bag and began heading out of the classroom, just at Makoto rushed after him grabbing his bag, chasing him out of the building. 

“Byakuya come on! For me?” Makoto whined making the taller boy scoff slightly in front of him as he walked down the school stairs. The building was almost empty, since the boys were stuck to each other in the classroom for longer than they expected. The only kids left were one's going to detention or after school clubs, so not a lot either way. 

“Naegi, you really are stupid if you think I would do anything for you” Byakuya said stilling walking. Ouch that hurt Makoto slightly, did Byakuya really not care for him like Makoto does? Think later Makoto, get him to come. 

“I know that’s not true, Come on please?” 

“No, I’m not coming. Sorry my drivers here, go catch the bus before you miss it” Byakuya said, leaving the entrance doors, turning round one last time to see Makoto. Shit the bus! The buses will be done by now, meaning Makoto would have to walk home for two hours. Brilliant, he now has to walk with no success of getting Byakuya to come to the party. Byakuya caught Makoto’s face, sink slightly and turn pale. Byakuya sighed. 

“You’ve missed the bus, haven’t you?” Makoto nodded. Byakuya walked to the front of his car and muttered to the driver before walking back and opening the door to the smaller boy. 

“Are you coming in or just going to stand there like an Idiot” Makoto couldn’t believe it, Byakuya was going to give him a lift, didn’t he just not care about him? 

“Ummm, no it’s okay I can walk-” 

“Nonsense, get in the car-” Byakuya whispered the last bit looking down at his feet still holding the door open. 

“Umm what was that I didn’t hear sorry?” 

“Naegi, just get in.” And with that Makoto hoped into the luxury car, while Byakuya came in behind him and slamming the door. 

“Drive.” and the car was moving. Makoto quickly put his seatbelt on, while Byakuya pulled out his book and began reading, not caring about his safety. Makoto felt awkward, he was in a car with Byakuya, his driver was silent only focusing on the road. It was quiet, un-pleasant. Byakuya was still reading, somehow not getting car sick. 

“Naegi, your starring. What is interesting you?” Byakuya said, not even looking at him. Makoto gasped slightly; a bit caught back from his words. How was he even caught; he wasn’t even looking at him. 

“Umm, nothing. Sorry” Makoto said looking forward, keeping his eyes to himself. 

“Don’t apologise, you didn’t do anything wrong. You seem weak when you do it all the time” Byakuya said, causing Makoto to look back up at him, still reading. 

“Oh, it’s habit I guess” 

“Yes, I am aware, most commoner's sufferer with it. Except Kyoko and Celestia” Makoto looked up again. Byakuya actually knew another student? 

“Yo-you know Kyoko and Celestia? In our class!?” 

“Of cores. Naegi I'm not a complete loner. I have friends, I just don’t hang out with your type of suck ups” Byakuya said, finally putting his book down and looking at the smaller boy. Makoto couldn’t believe he actually had friends, he hanged out with. He actually talked to other people by choice. Makoto’s brain lights up; Kyoko and Celestia were bound to go to the party, maybe, just maybe! Makoto might be able to get him to come. 

“Well, Kyoko and Celestia are coming on Saturday. Would be a shame if you can’t see them” Makoto said deliberately looking away at the window, smirking knowing he had caught him. 

“God Naegi, they are not going to make me to go. Your efforts are so pitiful” Byakuya laughed picking up his book once again, while Makoto turned over at him. 

“Byakuya! Why won’t you go?” 

“I have better things to do” Bullshit. It was a party; Makoto knew it would be fun and he would make it especially fun for Byakuya. All he had to do was to get him to come, did he need his father's permissions to go out late? No, Makoto knew he had no curfew, as long as his grades were good. Makoto’s parents were fine with him going...Another idea hit the smaller boy. 

“Byakuya do you want me to go?” Makoto asked. The taller boy looked at him through the corner of his eye, intrigued with where he was going. 

“I personally don’t care, but go on” 

“Well, I want to go, badly! But I know my parents won’t let me out that late, so I'll need to stay somewhere...” Makoto again looked away, hearing Byakuya sigh and put his book down. 

“Can't you stay at Sayaka’s?” 

“No actually, my parents won’t let me stay at a girls house, obviously” Byakuya gulped. He had him caught; Makoto couldn’t be prouder of himself. He had finally won over Byakuya, sure it had taken him all day but Makoto was still impressed by his work. 

“God, fine. But we are not going for long” Byakuya said, picking up his book ignoring the clearly giddy boy next to him. Makoto couldn’t help it, his arms flew over Byakuya’s shoulders and he pulled him into a tight squeeze, making the taller boy tense up, clearly un-comfortable. Makoto pulled apart, looking back up at him, slightly surprised how red he became. He was shocked slightly frozen, Makoto had never seen him un-prepared before, he seemed nervous. 

“Ahh sorry, I’m just excited your coming” Makoto sat back in his seat, and began swaying his legs back and forth, clearly un-aware how much Byakuya was blushing. Makoto looked back up, and Byakuya was still straight at him, bright red. 

“What, has no one hugged you before?” Makoto laughed, Byakuya stayed silent. He shook his head, looking down at his legs. 

“What! Come on you’ve had to been hugged before? What about your dad?” Byakuya shook his head once more, gulping slightly. He was still very red; it was just so strange to see him so nervous and un-prepared. 

“My father isn’t really the loving type, Naegi. I was a bit un-prepared then sorry” Byakuya apologised. He said sorry for once, Makoto was speechless. Also, about his father, un loving? Makoto wanted to ask more, but he also didn’t want to ruin this and potentially getting Byakuya not to come tomorrow. 

“Well, I am. Expect more hugs from now on kuya!” Makoto smirked looking out into the window as Byakuya’s driver began to pull up outside Makoto’s house. 

“Thank you so much for the lift Byakuya, I’ll text you about tomorrow” Makoto said, before jumping out of the car and running up his drive-way to get home, listening to as Byakuya’s car drove off. Makoto couldn’t help but smile, knowing he made Byakuya blush, and for once nervous, he felt pleased with himself. And he should do. That night Byakuya ended up texting Makoto first, telling him his address to his parent wouldn’t be worried. 

“Jesus, he’s in a private house estate” Makoto’s father said, looking at his mother writing down the address onto a note pad. 

“Umm Yeah, Byakuyas a bit wealthy, hah” Makoto laughed awkwardly. His father nodded and his Mother said he could stay over. And yes, maybe Makoto forgot to mention the party they were going to a girl's house for a party, but that wasn’t needed information to them. So, it was settled. At four pm on Saturday, Makoto’s father would drop Makoto off at Byakuya’s, they would get ready, go out, come back, and come home. Nothing could go wrong. 

“Urmm, I'm here for Togami? Byakuya togami?” Makoto’s father said through the booth, letting cars in or not. Makoto and his father were unaware that the entire apartment complex was his house. The guard let him in, and drove round the fountains, pools, gardens, maids, people walking through and went to the entrance where Byakuya was waiting with a taller man behind him. 

“Well, alright kiddo, have fun! I’ll see you tomorrow and if you need anything call me” Makoto’s father said, kissing his head before he jumped out the car and walked towards Byakuya who was there with his usual frown. 

“Umm hey?” Makoto said, still looking around, memorised how huge his house was. 

“Hello Naegi. Pennyworth, can you get his stuff for the poor boy please” The man behind him nodded, grabbing Makoto’s rucksack out his arm. 

“Oh no it’s okay-” 

“Makoto, please let him take it” Byakuya said before turning away and walking into it. The man next to him nodded taking his bag and holding it as he followed the taller boy in front of him. When they entered, Makoto’s jaw dropped. It was as if he had entered a five-star hotel and was treated like royalty. Byakuya actually lived like this? 

“Don’t look so impressed” Byakuya snared, before walking towards the elevator as quickly as possible. Makoto quickly ran behind him, holding the door open for the male behind him holding his bag. 

“God, shut! Shut! SHUT!” Byakuya was pressing continuously for the elevator door to shut. Just as it was about to close an arm snuck in and the doors began opening again, for another person to join them in the huge elevator. 

“It’s just me Byakuya, I’m not judging your escort choice” Makoto flushed red from embarrassment, escort? Byakuya sighed once more and spoke to the lady who was more invested in her iPad than anyone else. 

“No, this is my school friend. He is spending the night, nothing more” Byakuya said straitening his jacket, to look at her who finally looked up and nodded. 

“sorry about that. I’m Shinobu Togami. Byakuya’s half-sister, excuse my judgment. Who are you” She turned around and held her hand out to shake Makoto’s? Weird but still nicer than Byakuya was on his first day. 

“Umm hi, I’m Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you” He took her hand and smiled as she shook it. She smiled and whispered something to Byakuya, who caused him to pull back in shock as she laughed at his embarrassment. Makoto felt judged slightly, but knew it was what to expect from the family of Byakuya. 

“Don’t worry, she’s a nice one” The man behind him whispered into Makoto’s ear before going back into standing straight, smiling at Makoto who turned back and smiled back. The elevator came to a stop, and immediately Byakuya began walking out, making it Makoto’s que to follow him and his butler giving a quick wave to his sibling. Byakuya was a fast walker, and kept his head straight so no one would get in his way. He did this in school occasionally, but obviously didn’t work with school students rather than scared maids. Byakuya halted and pulled out a key and began, un-locking the door assuming it was his room. 

“Thank you, pennyworth, here” Byakuya handed him a small envelope and nodded as he walked away and began minding his own business. Byakuya walked into his room, as Makoto followed and shut the door, causing Byakuya to let out a huge sigh. 

“Right, hello Naegi. I can be a bit more myself now” Byakuya said loosening his tie, un-buttoning the top of his shirt. 

“Ummm, hey? Your house is-” 

“Large? Yes, I am aware, it’s a pain to navigate, so please stick with me” Byakuya said opening his wardrobe, slowly un-buttoning the rest of his shirt. 

“So, what time do we have to be their then?” 

“Not till about seven? But we have a journey ahead of us so we’ll probably have to set off about six?” 

“Six? Why are we going by foot?” 

“No, by bus?” Byakuya stopped and looked around and starred right at Makoto. 

“Bus?” He spat. 

“Umm yes? It’s a way to travel” He looked disgusted. Wow, was he really going to make a fuss about having to take public transport? 

“I am not getting on a bus Naegi” He laughed, walking towards his desk and picking up a phone. He began punching numbers into it and rasing it to his phone. 

“Yes, I need a driver tonight, and pick up too. Thank you, I'll be there by six” And with that he put it down, and began walking back towards his wardrobe taking his shirt off. He was picking out an outfit for tonight Makoto assumed, but he couldn’t remove his eyes from his back. It was so toned, ever so slight muscles, and also was covered in small scarred lines. They were healed, but all over him, some lowering into his trousers, and going up to his trousers. 

“Byakuya, what happened?” Makoto asked, as he turned around and put on another white shirt, as if he wasn’t just wearing one. 

“Hmm?” 

“The scars on your back, what happened" Makoto took a seat on his bed, watching him slowly button up his shirt. 

“My father, um yes. My father” He turned around and walked towards his other wardrobe door to pick out one of his many ties. 

“What do you mean, your father?” Makoto asked further, Byakuya froze slightly, picking up a tie and throwing it round his neck. 

“Well, it was my father's doing. Like you said they are scars, so they happened a while ago. Years even. Are you seriously wearing that?” Byakuya quickly changed the subject and moved to degrading Makoto. Makoto wanted to hug him, tell him it was okay and he could trust him, but then he also knew how Byakuya worked; ignoring, being mean, or having no interest in him what so ever. So, Makoto went with it. 

“Umm yeah It’s a party?” Makoto said, while Byakuya looked down at him once again. 

“Hmph, we’ve been to different parties I see. Okay well, I'm going like this” Byakuya put on his blazer. He looked good, Makoto couldn’t deny but, it was a suit to a teenage party, he would be picked on even though he probably not gives less of a shit. 

“I mean you look good, but it’s a party? Maybe lose the tie and change your trousers?” Byakuya looked down at his suit and actually agreed with Makoto for once. 

“I’ve accepted you might have more knowledge on this than me, so I'll listen for once” Byakuya took of his tie, and began slowly un-bucklering his trousers and stripping in front of Makoto. Makoto didn’t know what to do, he seemed to be comfortable, but should he really be watching him get un-changed? Makoto blushed when he watches Byakuya pull his trousers down to his feet, slowly moving them one by one, and folding it back into his wardrobe. Makoto didn’t mean to look, but what was he meant to do. At this angle he had an amazing view and it was all that suck out, and Byakuya was hung. He actually had a reasonable sized dick, and much, much bigger compared to Makoto. Strange since with that size, he could easily get any girl in their year, yet he was never interested. Byakuya pulled out a pair of black jeans and began slowly pulling them up his legs, Makoto watching his every movement. He couldn’t move his eyes, something about his grace was capturing Makoto, making his heart flutter. 

“Okay what about this?” Byakuya stood up, showing his outfit. He looked, he looked hot Makoto wanted to say. He couldn’t he would never be brave enough, but he did look hot. Any girl that got with him would be very lucky in Makoto’s eyes. 

“Yo-you urm look good” Makoto stuttered blatantly blushing, causing Byakuya to smirking slightly. 

“Hmm am I making you flustered Naegi? Guess I'll be wearing this tonight” Byakuya laughed walking off into his bathroom, leaving Makoto to catch his breath. Makoto was flustered, Byakuya was making his cheeks go red, his heart to stop and start again, his throat run dry. It was possible, that Byakuya was the first person for Makoto to have a crush on, a guy even. 

************ 

The party wasn’t really what Makoto had in mind. He had a vision of drugs, drinking, flashing lights, heavy music, tonnes of teenagers making out, all of this from high school films he had watched with his sister. Instead it was much calmer than that; there was surprisingly a lot of alcohol for 16-year olds, and actually a lot more kids than Makoto expected. The entire class had come, and he became much more grateful he had persuaded Byakuya to come somehow. He never left his side, actually. Whenever someone came up to talk to Makoto, he awkwardly responded, grabbing on to Byakuya’s arm as he sighed in annoyance. 

“You are aware your allowed to go off by yourself, and not grab onto my arm. Your meant to be the social butterfly.” Byakuya said looking at Sayaka’s book shelf, scanning through to see if anything would live up to his standard. Sayaka wasn’t the happiest when they both walked in, she hugged Makoto and gave him all smiles, and even a kiss on the cheek. As for Byakuya, he got a nasty look. 

“I thought I told you, I didn’t want you here” Byakuya laughed, placing a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. 

“Well to be frank, I don’t want to be here either. Yet, your boyfriend did” She was red. Makoto looked back and forth stuttering slightly, un-prepared to what Byakuya just said. 

“Oh whatever, just don’t have sex in my bed” Sayaka was off, and began hanging around Leon from then on. Great any chance with her had been ruined by Byakuya’s snarky comments. It was slightly strange how over protective Byakuya was over Makoto, as if he even considered makoto as a friend. Kyoko came up to them both, her arm around Celestia’s waist, and having a conversation with Byakuya. Makoto was still grabbing onto his arm, not moving but politely ignoring their conversation. He was still incredibly nervous. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you and Makoto were dating, why didn’t you say!” Celestia said, laughing slightly and bringing Makoto into their conversation causing him to shake his head in slight shock. Byakuya turned a bright shade of red and wriggled his arm out of Makoto’s grip and shook his head. 

“No, as if I would date someone as low as him” Byakuya looked away, leaving the girls to rise their eyebrows. 

“What's that supposed to mean Byakuya?” Kyoko was smirking, nudging his arm trying to get him to speak. 

“Naegi, leave us be. The adults are talking now” Byakuya sighed, as the two girls giggled giving him a wave as he was forced away. Makoto frowned slightly and decided to make his way to find Hina. He did have other friends there; it was just he was most comfortable with Byakuya for a reason he wasn’t ready to admit. So even with alcohol, Makoto still had a crush on him. But not enough to do anything about it, so what it's just a crush! he’ll get over it, feelings cannot last forever. 

“Hey Makoto! Join the game!” a seriously drunk Hina shouted him over, across the room to join a huge circle of teenagers. She was grinning patting down the seat next to her so Makoto could join the game. 

“Umm, Hey. What we playing?” 

“Seven minutes in heaven silly” Sayaka said, sitting next to Leon poking his shoulder laughing with him. Makoto awkwardly joined the circle of quite tipsy teenagers, and grabbing Hina’s bottle so he could join them. He was nervous without his tall steel knight constantly watching over him. Sayaka spun the bottle first, and it landed on Chihiro. Both of them awkwardly stood up and headed for the closet and the game had begun. Makoto gulped slightly nervous for when it was his turn, not prepared for what could occur in the closet. 

******* 

The game had been going on for about two hours now, and not a single person showed a sign of stopping. Sayaka had been picked about three times, and each time coming out with more marks on her neck. She was picked by leon twice, so nice kick in the back to Makoto. Hina had only been chosen once, and luckily it was by her girlfriend. The only person who hadn’t had a chance to go in was a now incredibly tipsy Makoto, and the people who weren’t playing. 

“ooooh-kay okayyy, Makoto choose someone!” Sayaka slurred out sitting in leons lap. He was a little drunk himself so he couldn’t really choose. 

“Well, urrmmm *burp* I think maybe I should just spin?” He questioned and everyone rolled their eyes. 

“Come on Koto! Your no fun” Hina poked at him teasingly. 

“Oh shit, i have an idea!” Leon whispered into sayaka’s ear and she giggled nodding. What was happening. 

“Makoto! I dare you to spend seven minutes with your boyfriend!” The circled all oooed excited to see Makoto’s reaction. 

“B-but Byakuya isn’t my boyfriend, were just friends?” Makoto scratched his cheek slightly before taking another sip of his beer. 

“Th-that’s what will make it more interesting!” Chihiro whispered next to him. The circle didn’t realise how hard it would be to get him to play, but just makoto’s luck kyoko was over hearing. 

“Actually guys I think that’s a great idea, let me just get byakuya” Kyoko let go of makoto shoulders and ran off to go find the man. The circled cheered and Makoto blushed in slight fear and confusion. Sayaka and hina both stood up bring makoto to the wardrobe and telling him to wait till Byakuya arrives. The door shut behind him and he could only hear faint music in the background. The door swung open and a worried byakuya quickly shut it behind him and placed his arm on makoto’s shoulder. 

“Naegi are you okay? Kyoko told me you were hurt?” Byakuya had clearly been drinking, he would never care about Makoto like this otherwise. 

“O-oh, no I'm fine the group just wanted us to do seven minutes in heaven” Makoto looked up at Byakuya. They were really close together. Both boys looked at the handle when they heard a lock and sayaka yell “starts NOW!”. They were stuck. 

“Wow that Kyoko is a crule lady.” Byakuya leaned back and sighed slightly. Makoto was still stuck not sure what to do. 

“So Naegi tell me, what does one do in seven minutes?” Byakuya asked looking at him. Did he seriously not know? 

“Wait you’ve never played this before?” Makoto asked taking a step closer, byakuya just shook his head. Both boys had a slowly rising blush forming as the closet got hotter and hotter. 

“Oh well, it’s kinda silly ha-” Makoto laughed shaking his head before a hand was put on his chin, pulling him right back to look at Byakuya. 

“Nothing you say is silly makoto.” Byakuya smiled, blue eyes glicening. Makoto couldn’t move he was stuck. Byakuya had called him by his first name, and also COMPLIMENTED HIM? Makoto needed to hang around drunk Byakuya more offten. 

“I urm, ha sorry I'm a little nervous” Makoto flushed lowering his cheek into byakuya’s soft touch. 

“Don’t be, its only me! Now tell me I am intrigued in what we need to do here” Byakuya smiled at him, Makoto was slowly going insane seeing this new nicer side of byakuya. Chilled, calm and incredibly flirty. 

“So you're in a closet with someone for seven minutes and you too can do whatever within those minuets and umm no one would know” Makoto’s blush was incredibly visable now, and so was byakuyas. The boys didn’t know what to do, they were both suck in makoto rubbing his cheek into byakuya’s hand. 

“oh-” 

“But I mean it’s kinda awkward with me and I get that! Like I’m aware your not gay-” 

“Naegi-” 

“And to be honest I don’t even know if I'm stright probably bi but who can tell nower days- 

“Naegi!-” 

“And I know you wouldn’t want to do anything with me I am not good enough for yo-” Makoto was silenced by byakuya’s lips on his. All Makoto could here was the ringing in his ears from the booze. He was kissing byakuya. Byakuya pulled off and quickly looked at makoto. 

“I’m telling you this since I know you wouldn’t tell a soul and if you did I'll have you murderd. I am gay and also slowing falling for you” Makoto just looked up at him, only to then carry on with what they were doing. Makoto wrapped his arms aroud byakuya’s neck while byakuya moved his lower to rest on his hips. Byakuya quickly bit makotos lip, making him yelp slightly and eventually moan from byakuya’s tounge. His tounge was exploring everywhere around makoto’s mouth making him whine and rest his body over him. Without breaking contact, Byakuya picked makoto up and pinned him agaisnt the wall, squeezing his thigh in the process. All makoto could do was whine helplessly. Byakuya was suprisingly an incredible kisser, and new exactly all makoto’s weak spots. Makoto tried his hardest to kiss back, but all he could do was moan and finger his hair. All though all efforts were thrown away when byakuya moved and started kissing his jawline. Makoto’s breaths became heavy and he slowly began scraping byakuya’s back. 

“F-fuck byakuya” Makoto moan when he started sucking on his neck. Kissing it better he looked back up. 

“We better finish this later. Tell anyone about this and I'll have you murderd” Byakuya gave him one last peck and put him back down. Quickly both boys fixed themselves up and were luckly presentable in time for sayaka to open the door. 

“Awwwwh what! You guys did nothing in there?” Byakuya stormed off and makoto just nodded blushing slightly. No one knew what had happened, and makoto kinda loved it. 

“Oh well! Come one were playing truth or dare” Sayaka grabbed his hand and pulled him straight back into the living room, beliving he had gotten away with it. But Kyoko smirked as she turned back to celestia and byakuya who was now chugging down another drink. 

“So, you too really did nothing in there?” Kyoko asked while celestia looked at her confused. 

“Absolutely nothing, I cannot believe you tricked me into staying with him for seven minutes” Byakuya sighed and picked back up his glass. 

“Hmm yes I'm evil arnet I? Although makoto seems to have a purple bruise and he didn’t seem to have that before” Kyoko smirked. Byakuya almost spat out his drink as the two girls just laughed. 

“I don’t know what your talking about kirigiri” Byakuya looked at her while they both carried on laughing. 

“Don’t worry sir byakuya, your secret is safe with us” Celestia giggled before whispering something into kyoko’s ear. Byakuya was screwed, but couldn’t help but be excited for what was yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> whaaaa again a repost


End file.
